


stars can't shine without darkness

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael and Alex make up under a sea of stars.Dialogue prompt: “I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	stars can't shine without darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by a scene in Looking, which was loosely inspired by Friends. Also very loosely inspired by a scene in The Big Bang Theory. So basically... no original thought went into this lmao

Michael parked in front of the UFO Emporium and ran inside, waving to the front desk attendant as he quickly made his way to the makeshift planetarium. As he got to the front of the room he looked at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. He still had 10 minutes until his presentation, which was more than enough time to set up and run through everything in his head once more. 

When Isobel first volunteered him for the “Stars Are Home” program at the Emporium’s newly built planetarium he wasn’t exactly thrilled. He may have pretended he didn’t hear her, then fought her on it, then tried to convince her he’d be horrible at it. But apparently Roswell was short on astronomers and after a few programs telling elementary school classes about the stars and constellations aliens may live among, he had to admit he didn’t hate it. Not that he’d ever tell that to Isobel. 

He paced anxiously on the short stage, doing some breathing exercises that Maria taught him while rattling off the main points of his presentation. This was only the second time he was presenting to the general public and there was just something more nervewracking about talking to adults, even if ninety-five percent of them were clueless tourists. 

It also didn’t help that he and Alex had fought that morning. It was their first real fight since they had gotten back together a few months ago, and he honestly doesn’t even remember what it was about. But he knows they both said things they didn’t mean and he felt like shit.

He sighed and tried to push the thought of fighting with Alex to the back of his mind, he couldn’t concentrate on that now; if he did he’d be a mess during the presentation and he’d be out of this gig real fast.

The usher must have opened the doors as people started filing in. Michael took a deep breath and looked around; about half the seats in the 100 seat planetarium were filled. He lightly shook his head in disbelief, still in shock that anyone would listen to him.

As the clock struck 5, Michael welcomed everyone and got into the program. He pointed out constellations and galaxies above him, letting the audience get lost in their magic. He talked about the stars and planets, making up stories of aliens possibly living on any one of them, wondering if any of those stories were possibly true. He brought in some of his own history, what little he knew, entertaining the audience with tales of war on a faraway planet, the construction of a console and ship and the eventual crash landing in Roswell. 

As he was about halfway through the presentation, the movement of the door opening caught his eye. His head snapped right toward it and he momentarily lost his train of thought. Quickly recovering, he launched into a story of one of the constellations as his eyes followed Alex down the center aisle to a seat a few rows back from the front. Michael’s heart beat faster and faster, feeling as if it would explode from his chest.

Throughout the last 20 minutes of the program, Michael kept glancing at Alex, expecting to feel nerves and see glares. But everytime he looked at him, Michael felt a rush of positive energy as Alex flashed him that smile that made even the stars seem dull. 

Michael answered a half dozen questions and ended the program, perhaps getting the most raucous round of applause yet, not that he was paying attention. A few people came up to him afterwards, thanking him and asking additional questions. He lost himself in more stories and details, and it somehow hit him, even after weeks of doing these presentations, how much he loved it, how warm it made him feel. 

Michael looked up as a young boy and his dad exited the room, locking eyes with Alex. He watched Alex rise from his seat and slow clap while walking toward him with that infamous smile. Michael couldn’t help but blush and laugh. 

“You were… everyone was enthralled,” Alex marveled as he met Michael. 

“Thank you,” Michael said softly, his cheeks heating up even more but a wide grin adorning his face. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Michael whispered as he moved in to envelop Alex in a hug. Every inch of Michael’s body relaxed as Alex’s arms wrapped around his neck. “So why did you come tonight? And late I might add.”

Alex chuckled and pulled away just slightly, his fingers still tangled in Michael’s curls. Alex looked around the dark room then skyward, Michael following his gaze up to the projection of the constellations on the planetarium ceiling. “I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

Without thinking Michael leaned forward and took Alex’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and passionate, not ending until they needed air. 

“I brought food,” Alex announced, dragging Michael by the hand to the seat he was sitting in during the program. “Burgers and fries from the Crashdown. I was thinking we could eat here, under the stars.” 

Michael beamed, knowing he looked like a lovesick fool but not giving one damn. He nodded and they made their way back to the front of the room, sitting on the floor against the stage. 

“Tell me about the constellations,” Alex said as he took a bite of his burger and leaned into Michael while gazing at the makeshift stars.

“Did you not listen to my presentation?” Michael feigned hurt.

“I was a bit distracted by the teacher,” Alex teased and Michael couldn’t stifle his laughter. He shook his head and gave Alex a quick kiss before launching into a story. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
